Dix choses à savoir sur
by Eclipse1995
Summary: Dix choses que vous ignorez sur vos personnages préférés. Des tranches de vie, des erreurs, des bêtises. Car ils sont humains avant tout...
1. Angeal

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau concept. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Angeal.**

\- À cause de la tendance pyromane de son meilleur ami, il se promène toujours avec une Matéria Glace sur lui pour éteindre les incendies qu'il provoque. Par contre, personne ne l'appelle Master of Freeze.

\- Il admire énormément Sephiroth. Mais c'est plus pour sa capacité à supporter Genesis que pour ses talents de guerrier…

\- La première chose qu'il a aimé chez Zack, c'est son côté impulsif. Aujourd'hui, il regrette un peu.

\- Il adorait les parents adoptifs de Genesis. Il ne lui a jamais pardonné leur assassinat.

\- La première fois qu'on lui a demandé s'il était le père de Zack, il a failli s'étrangler. Il l'aurait eu à quel âge ? Dix ans, douze ans ?

\- Il ne supporte pas les moustiques. Si bien que plus d'une fois Genesis et Sephiroth l'ont trouvé en caleçon, une bombe d'insecticide à la main, en train de faire la chasse à l'insecte.

\- Il ne supporte pas les abeilles non plus. Mais là ça tient plus de la peur phobique. La dernière fois qu'une est rentrée dans son appartement, il a hurlé d'une manière très très virile. Depuis il y a des moustiquaires à ses fenêtres.

\- La guerre de Wutaï lui a laissé un goût amer qu'il n'arrive pas à effacer.

\- Avant qu'il ne rencontre Zack, Genesis lui avait offert une laisse en arguant qu'il en aurait besoin. Comme d'habitude, le roux avait eu raison…

\- On ne parle jamais du combat contre les Headbomber. _Jamais !_

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Bisous !


	2. Genesis

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec ce nouvel opus de « Dix choses à savoir sur… ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de donner votre impression en review !

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Genesis**

\- Son talent pour tout faire cramer ne s'arrête malheureusement pas aux champs de bataille. Si bien que ses deux meilleurs amis refusent catégoriquement qu'il leur fasse à manger ou même s'approche de leur cuisine.

\- Il a un fan club, soit. Il est ravi d'être admiré, soit. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait leur dire d'arrêter d'essayer de tout faire brûler pour réclamer son attention ? Parce que les pompiers de la SHINRA commencent à en avoir _un peu marre._

\- Quand il a vu Zack pour la première fois, il a tout de suite compris pourquoi Angeal tenait à le former. Par contre, il prie tous les jours un peu plus pour que son meilleur ami arrive à lui faire entrer quelque chose dans le vide qu'il a entre les deux oreilles.

\- Il n'est jamais allé voir Loveless au théâtre. Il a bien trop peur que le jeu des acteurs dénature le sens de la pièce.

\- La guerre de Wutaï n'a pas été une promenade de santé. Quand il a vu les décisions cornéliennes auxquelles étaient confrontées Sephiroth, pour la première fois de sa vie il a été heureux de ne pas être à sa place.

\- Le rouge est sa couleur préférée depuis qu'Angeal lui a avoué que ça allait bien avec ses cheveux.

\- La légende dit qu'il ramène une fille différente à son appartement tous les soirs. C'est absolument faux, aucune femme n'a jamais mis les pieds chez lui. Par contre il n'a jamais nié d'aller passer ses nuits dans un appartement différent tous les soirs.

\- Il aime énormément se battre contre Sephiroth autant pour le défit que ça représente que pour le voir s'arracher les cheveux sur leurs parties d'échec.

\- Il s'est réconcilié avec la cuisine le jour où Zack lui a fait découvrir les crèmes brûlées. Pour une fois qu'un plat lui correspondait…

\- C'est l'expert des cadeaux de Noël étranges. Mais il offre, on ne sait trop comment, toujours des choses dont ses amis finissent par avoir besoin…

* * *

Et voilà !

Encore merci pour les nombreuses mises en alert et favoris. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement pour ce recueil ^^

Bisous !


	3. Sephiroth

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voilà de retour pour ce nouvel opus de « Dix choses à savoir sur… ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers !

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Sephiroth.**

\- Depuis qu'il a fait remarquer à Genesis qu'il le battait toujours aux échecs, il lui fout un peu plus la paix lors de leur entrainement.

\- Il ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux. Il a un budget démêlant qui fait hurler de rire Angeal quand il tombe sur ses factures.

\- Lui aussi a toujours une Matéria Glace sur lui. Mais contrairement au brun, il ne l'a jamais utilisée, il la garde pour un cas de force majeure.

\- Il garde un très mauvais souvenir de la guerre de Wutaï. Il ne s'était jamais senti si peu humain que lorsque les ordres lui obligeaient à tuer femmes, enfants et vieillards. Malheureusement, il était trop jeune pour réussir à désobéir.

\- Il n'a jamais regretté sa mort de la main de Strife. Il a même vécu ça comme un honneur. Si ce crétin le savait…

\- Il a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Zack dans son cercle à cause de son caractère de chiot. Mais quand il voit ce qu'Angeal en fait, il prie pour que Genesis ne s'essaye pas au tutorat.

\- Il n'est _pas_ amoureux de Masamune. C'est une lame, pas un être humain !

\- Soyons clair, il ne s'en sert pas non plus comme doudou !

\- Des trois, c'est lui qui tient le moins bien l'alcool. C'est donc lui que Angeal ramène le plus souvent titubant. Heureusement qu'il est plus sérieux que son premier Lieutenant !

\- Il est une icône pour tous au sein de la SHINRA. La pression que ça entraîne lui fait sérieusement penser à quitter l'entreprise. Par contre, quand il voit le visage des gosses dans les villages qu'il traverse, il ne peut s'empêcher de repousser la date de son départ…

* * *

Et encore merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter. C'est vraiment gentil à vous ! Merci aussi aux nombreux follows et favoris !

Eclipse1995


	4. Zack

Bien le bonjour ! Me voilà de retour avec le quatrième opus de « Dix choses à savoir sur… ».

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et merci encore à ceux qui prennent cinq minutes pour le faire !

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Zack**

\- Il n'a jamais regretté son sacrifice pour sauver la vie de Cloud. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami !

\- Il ne sait pas s'il est devenu un loup parce qu'on l'appelait le Chiot ou si parce qu'on l'appelait le Chiot il s'est identifié à un loup…

\- Il a mis beaucoup de temps à apprécier Genesis. Il faut dire que l'entendre répéter Loveless sur tous les tons et toute la sainte journée, ça vous agace n'importe qui.

\- Angeal lui loue toujours sa motivation. Mais il s'entend répéter souvent qu'il serait temps qu'il apprenne à réfléchir _avant_ d'agir.

\- La première fois qu'il est sorti avec les Premières Classes, c'était pour fêter son intronisation en tant qu'élève d'Angeal. Mal lui en a pris, ils l'ont forcé à danser et à chanter debout sur la table.

\- Son mentor est quelqu'un de sage et de réfléchi. Sauf quand il y a un insecte qui lui vole autour de son crâne. Là, Zack lui-même se surprend à se découvrir des trésors de patience.

\- La seule blessure qui ne se refermera jamais, c'est la demande d'Angeal d'abréger ses souffrances.

\- Sephiroth était quelqu'un de secret, de presque trop calme et de renfermé. Et pourtant, les deux hommes s'entendaient très bien. Surtout quand il fallait faire sortir Genesis ou Angeal de leurs gonds.

\- L'état de la cuisine de Genesis est une catastrophe. Enfin, c'est parce que Zack a tout de suite trouvé une fonction à la tendance pyromane du plus âgé. Depuis, ils mangent souvent des crêpes flambées ou des crèmes brulées.

\- _Non,_ il ne mettra pas de collier. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, Genesis !

* * *

À bientôt !


	5. Scarlet

Bonjour !

Je suis de retour avec ce nouvel opus de « Dix choses à savoir sur… » avec un personnage que vous n'attendiez certainement pas ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ce recueil et de le commenter. Ça me fait chaud au cœur !

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Scarlet.**

\- Elle a résisté à sa chute du Canon Junon grâce à sa fameuse robe rouge, qui s'est accrochée à une aspérité de la falaise.

\- Elle aimerait rappeler au commun des mortels ce qui lui sert de collègues de bureau : Heidegger, Palmer, Reno…

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait demander aux trois SOLDATS de Première Classe d'arrêter de détruire ses salles de simulations ? Elle va hurler si Lazard vient lui demander de les faire réparer encore une fois.

\- Elle préférait Shinra père. Il était beaucoup moins coureur de jupon et beaucoup agréable dans son travail que son abruti de fils.

\- Elle n'a jamais voulu tuer Tifa. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle laissé tomber la clé juste à ses pieds ?

\- Heidegger la drague lourdement. La dernière fois qu'il s'est montré trop… insistant, elle lui a flanqué son talon aiguille dans les parties. Depuis, il a laissé tomber la manière forte.

\- Elle aimerait bien que les gens arrêtent de faire des blagues douteuses sur son prénom et sa tenue vestimentaire. De toute façon, quelle que soit la couleur qu'elle aurait portée, les autres auraient trouvé une raison de râler.

\- Elle n'aime pas du tout, du tout Hojo. Mais alors pas du tout. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, elle a versé de la poudre à canon dans son café.

\- Elle ne s'est réellement amusée qu'une fois dans son travail : quand il a fallu construire le Superbe Lourdeau.

\- Une fois, et une seule, on est venu la chercher à son domicile pour une urgence. Elle était en pyjama nounours et vieilles charentaises.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bisous et à bientôt !

Eclipse1995


	6. Aerith

Bonjour !

Me voilà de retour avec un personnage un peu plus classique. Et un de ceux que j'apprécie le moins dans le jeu. J'espère avoir réussi à passer outre. Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire et de commenter !

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Aerith.**

\- Elle ne s'est jamais autant amusée que le jour où elle a déguisé Cloud en fille.

\- Elle n'en a jamais voulu à Sephiroth pour son assassinat. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas lui réellement. Mais de là à le faire comprendre à Cloud…

\- Diriger la Rivière de la Vie n'est pas une tâche facile, surtout quand on doit gérer quatre SOLDATS heureux de se retrouver en plus. Quelqu'un peut expliquer à Genesis qu'il n'est pas obligé de faire brûler sa prairie ?

\- Un jour, à Noël, elle a reçu le livre « Comment bien élever son chien ». Elle ne sait pas qui lui a offert et pourquoi. En plus elle n'a même pas de chien.

\- Oui, elle a un parapluie comme arme. C'est ridicule, mais elle peut vous jurer qu'un bon coup dans le derrière a réveillé plusieurs personnes.

\- Elle n'était pas au courant des sentiments que lui portaient Tseng.

\- Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de Cloud. Elle a toujours essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments que lui portaient Tifa. Mais il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

\- Un jour, Zack a réussi à l'amener manger chez lui avec les autres SOLDATS de Première Classe, au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde. Le repas s'est très bien passé, Angeal la couvant du regard et Genesis lui-même n'osant pas f aire de commentaires. D'après elle, ce sont trois hommes charmants.

\- Elle est vendeuse de fleurs parce que c'est mignon les fleurs, et que ça sent bon.

\- Elle savait qui était Cloud depuis le début, mais par pudeur elle n'a jamais osé le dire aux autres. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a accepté de le suivre.

* * *

Encore merci et à bientôt !

Eclipse1995


	7. Cloud

Hello !

Je suis de retour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Voilà un nouvel opus de « Dix Choses à savoir sur… »

Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser un commentaire !

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Cloud.**

\- Zack lui a toujours donné des surnoms impossibles : Chocobo, Spiky,… Mon Cloudynouchet adoré…

\- Il a été refusé au SOLDAT à cause de sa stature trop faible. J'en connais des qui doivent regretter aujourd'hui.

\- Il adore sa moto Fenrir. Elle lui a couté un bras mais c'est vraiment un engin superbe.

\- Il n'a jamais regretté d'avoir ramené Denzel à la maison. Sauf le jour où celui-ci a décidé de le remercier en lui faisant un gâteau. Ses dents ne s'en sont pas remises.

\- Il a mis très longtemps à se rendre compte que Tifa était amoureuse de lui. Il faut dire que dans sa tête d'homme, c'était impossible qu'une telle beauté s'intéresse à lui.

\- Le peu de conversation qu'il a eu avec Sephiroth avant qu'il ne devienne fou lui a laissé entrevoir un homme plein de sagesse avec lequel, il le sait, il aurait pu très bien s'entendre.

\- Il n'a jamais été amoureux d'Aerith. En fait, il s'est toujours senti investi de la mission de la protéger. Il n'a compris pourquoi que bien plus tard.

\- Les gens s'étonnent de le voir faire livreur. Mais croyez-moi, c'est beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus reposant que mercenaire comme métier.

\- Il s'est toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir une aile et de pouvoir voler. Malheureusement il n'a jamais pu caser cette question dans ses… _conversations_ avec Sephiroth.

\- Un jour, Cid lui a demandé avec qui il avait eu sa relation la plus intime. Sans broncher, Cloud lui a répondu Masamune. Parce qu'on peut difficilement faire plus intime qu'un coup d'épée dans le bide.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment !

Eclipse1995


	8. Tifa

Bonjour tout le monde !

Veuillez excuser mon absence ces deux dernières semaines. Une surcharge de travail couplée à un emploi du temps pourri ont eu raison de moi. Mais me voilà de retour avec cet opus de « Dix choses à savoir sur… » consacré à l'un de mes personnages préférés de la franchise. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à tous les commentaires, et je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Je lui tous vos messages avec attention, soyez en certain.

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Tifa**

\- Le problème à Midgar, c'est que lorsque les clients du bar sont un peu bourrés, ils n'hésitent pas à avoir recours à ce qu'ils ont sous la main pour régler leurs problèmes. Et dieu que ça fait mal un coup de tabouret…

\- Elle aimerait bien que les autres membres du groupe arrêtent de la prendre pour une nounou. Marlène et Denzel, d'accord, mais y rajouter Yuffie et Barret…

\- Le problème quand on a de belles formes, c'est que les hommes ne vous regardent pas dans les yeux. Sauf qu'on parle de Tifa Lockheart et qu'il est dangereux de la regarder _ailleurs_ que dans les yeux.

\- Avec Cloud ce n'est pas sorties au restaurant ou embrassades en public. C'est plutôt un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées sur la table le matin.

\- Elle adore les courses de Chocobos et avait pensé pendant un moment à se reconvertir en jockey. Mais cela voulait dire abandonner Marlène et elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Marlène.

\- L'inconvénient du combat au corps à corps c'est que c'est légèrement salissant. Des fois quand elle voit la tenue impeccable de Vincent, elle pense sérieusement à se mettre aux armes à feu.

\- Elle n'a jamais oublié le jour où, après la mort de sa mère, elle a voulu faire la maline en montant sur les Monts Nibel. Elle n'a jamais oublié la facilité qu'on eut les habitants du village à mettre sa chute sur le dos de Cloud. Non, elle n'a décidément jamais réussi à se sortir le garçon blond de la tête après ça.

\- Elle a passé un bon moment de sa vie à vouloir baffer Cloud pour qu'il sorte de ses pensées moroses.

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter avec les jeux de mots pourris sur le nom de son bar, elle vous en serait grandement reconnaissante. Merci d'avance.

\- De tous les membres du groupe, c'est probablement elle qui aime le moins Rufus Shinra. Elle n'a jamais oublié la manière dont il l'a regardé la première fois qu'ils se sont croisés.

* * *

Et encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire. Cela me fait chaud au cœur !

Eclipse1995


	9. Yuffie

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouvel opus de « Dix choses à savoir sur… »

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot !**

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Yuffie**

\- Elle n'est pas cleptomane. La seule chose qu'elle s'autorise à voler, ce sont les Matérias. Et de la nourriture. Et des fringues. Et…

\- Elle s'est souvent entendue reprocher ses vêtements trop courts. Mais elle vient de Wutaï, et il y fait une chaleur monstre. Certes, ce n'est pas très indiqué pour le Continent Nord, mais tout de même…

\- Il a fallut toute la patience de Cloud et Barret pour lui faire comprendre que le groupe ne lui en voulait pas pour le vol des Matérias pendant la chasse de Wutaï. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas compris que c'était pour elle une bonne occasion de recommencer…

\- Elle n'a pas pleuré à la mort d'Aerith, non. Elle est resté droite, forte, souriante. Jusqu'à ce que Vincent lui tapote la tête. Là, elle s'est effondrée en larmes.

\- La Matéria Léviathan est une relique de Wutaï. Elle est la seule dans le groupe à pouvoir l'utiliser. Mais, petit bémol, il faut avoir une sacrée quantité de flotte à proximité pour l'invoquer.

\- Avec Vincent, c'est un coup oui un coup non. Elle aimerait bien qu'il sorte un peu de sa coquille, mais ce côté mystérieux fait tellement son charme.

\- Tifa est à la fois sa meilleure amie et sa mère de substitution. Il faut dire qu'elle a perdu la sienne très jeune pendant la guerre.

\- Elle soit sa vie à Genesis. Elle aurait pourtant préféré qu'il sauve sa mère plutôt qu'elle…

\- Elle regrette amèrement ce qu'elle a fait subir à Zack pendant la guerre. À sa décharge, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il représenterait pour Cloud.

\- Il y a qu'une seule chose qu'elle déteste plus que Sephiroth et les transports : le concombre. Ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, elle-même ne le sait pas…

* * *

Voilà pour Yuffie !

Oh, s'il y a des lecteurs de Dragonae parmi vous, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, ne vous en faites pas ^^

Eclipse1995


	10. Nanaki

Bien le bonjour !

Après tout ce temps, me voilà de retour avec ce nouvel opus de « Dix choses à savoir sur… ». Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde la dernière fois, la prépa me bouffe beaucoup de temps...

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent cette succession d'OS !

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Nanaki**

\- La première fois qu'il a vu Vincent, il a courut vers lui pour le saluer. Cela lui a valu une balle dans la cuisse.

\- Des gens ont déjà essayé de jouer à « va chercher » avec lui. Mal leur en a pris.

\- Il adore Marlène, vraiment. Mais si elle pouvait arrêter de jouer à la poupée avec lui, il lui en serait très reconnaissant. Les nœuds roses lui vont mal au teint.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait dire à Cait Sith que son dos n'est pas un taxi ? Merci.

\- Il aimerait bien que les gens arrêtent de le prendre pour un simple animal. Même s'il avoue volontiers qu'il adore qu'on le gratte derrière les oreilles…

\- Le problème quand on est un guerrier Gi, c'est qu'on a le bout de la queue recouvert de flammes. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a mis le feu accidentellement aux vêtements de quelqu'un à cause de ça.

\- Son grand-père est le plus chouette des hommes. Mais purée, qu'est-ce qu'il est étouffant !

\- Il a beaucoup de mal à digérer la fait que, techniquement, c'est lui le plus vieux du groupe après Vincent.

\- Il en a longtemps voulu à son père d'avoir disparu. Mais il en veut tout autant à Bugenhagen de ne jamais lui avoir dit la vérité.

\- Si Tifa et Cloud pouvaient faire moins de bruit pendant leurs ébats, lui et ses oreilles sensibles leur en seraient très reconnaissants.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !

Eclipse1995


	11. Tseng

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de « Dix choses à savoir sur… », mais l'inspiration pour ce recueil va et vient assez vite… Pour tout vous dire j'ai commencé pour plein de personnages mais terminé… Ben juste pour ceux pour qui j'ai posté !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent prennent le temps de reviewer !

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Tseng**

\- La grande majorité de son travail consiste à canaliser Reno, Rude et Elena. Et ce n'est pas de la tarte…

\- Il a eu énormément de mal à prendre son poste, car passer après Valentine père et fils ce n'était vraiment pas facile.

\- Il a été gravement blessé dans le Temple des Anciens et aujourd'hui encore il espère que cela a permis à Aerith de vivre plus longtemps.

\- Pour lui, les sentiments d'Elena ne sont pas des sentiments amoureux. Une admiration doublée d'obsession pourquoi pas, mais de là à parler d'amour…

\- Il ne regrette absolument pas le temps où Rufus Shinra était en fauteuil roulant. Être obligé de le pousser toute la journée use la patience de n'importe qui…

\- La guerre contre Wutaï a été très dure pour lui car dans tous les cas de figure il savait qu'il allait en ressortir perdant.

\- Il se demande environs une fois par jour ce que son patron avait en tête le jour où il a pensé qu'engager Reno était une idée bonne, productive et fiable.

\- Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où les gens lui ont fait remarquer qu'il avait une « tache » au milieu du front.

\- Il a longtemps pensé que la mort de Zack lui laissait une chance avec la Cetra. Il se trompait visiblement.

\- Il se demande aussi fréquemment si avoir un prénom commençant par « R » aide à être embauché à la SHINRA : Reno, Rude, Rufus, Reeve…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Eclipse1995


	12. Cid

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis ce recueil à jour, mais je viens enfin de finir un personnage !

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles me mettent du baume au cœur !**

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Cid.**

\- Le plus dur quand vous utilisez une lance, ce n'est pas son maniement, mais bien d'arriver à passer les portes sans rester bloqué.

\- Le Shera c'est un peu son bijou. Alors quand il voit le nombre de machines qu'il a bousillées avec AVALANCHE, il prend parfois un peu peur…

\- Il n'a jamais abandonné son rêve d'aller dans l'espace. Il regrette juste que les fonds d'AVALANCHE aient servi à acheter une maison à Costa Del Sol plutôt que du matériel pour construire une fusée…

\- Il n'est pas grossier. Il exprime juste vivement son mécontentement.

\- À chaque fois que la SHINRA appelle pour entretenir le Hautvent, il se sent un peu coupable de leur avoir fourni les plans d'une si merveilleuse machine.

\- Sa passion pour le Cosmos fait qu'il s'entend très bien avec Bugenhagen.

\- Son seul point commun avec Genesis Rhapsodos c'est qu'il connait la pièce Loveless pour l'avoir vu au théâtre. Il espère simplement que le SOLDAT n'apprendra jamais que le pilote a trouvé ça tellement barbant qu'il s'est endormi dès le début…

\- Nombreuses sont les personnes à lui avoir demandé s'il avait épousé Shera parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé. Ce à quoi il répond invariablement qu'il n'a pas vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui se marie « parce qu'il s'y sent obligé, putain de bordel de merde ».

\- Il en veut énormément à Palmer d'avoir permis l'arrêt des programmes spatiaux.

\- Il est le membre d'AVALANCHE qui a occupé le plus haut grade dans le SOLDAT. Et ce n'est pas rare que d'anciens camarades à lui l'appellent par son ancien grade, ce qui a tendance à mettre Cloud en pétard.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas la review en partant !**

Eclipse1995


	13. Reno

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai été productive ces derniers jours… Il faut dire que ce personnage peut faire couler de l'encre facilement !

 **Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur… Reno**

\- Il a fait disjoncter la Tour SHINRA avec son Taser. Trois fois.

\- Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi nul que pendant la guerre contre les Incarnés. Et pourtant quel plaisir cela a été de pouvoir être celui qui secouait Cloud Strife…

\- Il s'est dit qu'il était temps qu'il donne un nom à son chaton quand il a lâché pince sans rire à ses collègues « Je vous laisse, ma chatte m'attend. » et que tous l'ont engueulé pour oser parler comme ça de sa copine.

\- Les gens ont toujours tendance à le prendre pour un idiot. Seulement, être idiot ne fait pas parti des attributions des TURKS…

\- Oui, c'est bon, on le sait qu'il est roux ! Il vous fait savoir que ce n'est pas une maladie.

\- Il a toujours été très malheureux de voir Rude amoureux de Tifa, surtout quand il voyait les efforts qu'il pouvait déployer pour ne pas la blesser durant leurs combats…

\- On l'a souvent engueulé pour son argot, mais Rufus Shinra lui-même reconnait que ça fait son charme.

\- Les gens ont tendance à l'oublier, mais c'est lui le commandant en second des TURKS. Et je vous jure que ce n'est pas pour rien…

\- Il a toujours envie d'obéir à Vincent Valentine quand celui-ci donne des ordres. Ce qui embête bien Tseng et Rufus.

\- On l'a mis en binôme avec Rude en espérant que le caractère effacé du chauve tempère celui de son camarade. Échec critique.

 **Bonus :**

\- C'est le seul personnage gaucher de la saga. Et ça c'est classe.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Eclipse1995


End file.
